


Appetizer Before Dinner

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Sexual Content, before dinner, distraction from work, how to get your boyfriend attention away from work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: It was a night when both Greg and Mycroft were home early. Greg was preparing dinner. Yet when he asked about the dinner, someone was too busy with work...What should he do to distract then?





	Appetizer Before Dinner

“Grilled chicken Caesar salad for you, Mycroft?” Greg was checking the fridge while asking loudly towards the living room.

There was no response.

“We got eggs, you want an omelette with ham and tomato, or you want scrambled egg? Or just boiled egg in your salad?” Greg continued to ask.

Still no response.

Greg frowned.

He was sure he was loud enough that Mycroft would hear him clearly.

He closed the fridge door, walked toward the living room.

The man was sitting on the long sofa, laptop on his lap, typing. His face was serious and focus.

It was a weekend, and he was still working…ahead of his schedule.

Prepare something for next week.

Greg walked to the back of the sofa.

He didn’t bother to read what Mycroft was typing. It was his job, not his, it was usually a sensitive matter, and he had no interested to poke his nose in.

But, it was supposed to be a relaxing weekend, well, at least a relaxing Friday night, ready for two rest days with each other.

He knew it was near impossible to be completely free of work for Mycroft, the man was a representation of Great Britain, in shadow, after all.

Greg bent, lowering his head to kiss the top of Mycroft head.

He got a hummed in response, but the man’s eyes still glue on the screen, ten slandering fingers were dancing on the keyboard.

Greg furthered his movement, he tilted his head, kissing the temple of the man.

Mycroft hummed again, he tilted his head away from Greg. Still working uninterrupted.

Greg was not going to allow this ignorance.

Greg wrapped his arm around Mycroft, locked him and draped his arms around the man's chest.

Mycroft movement got restricted, but his fingers not.

Mycroft was frowning, he murmured a ‘wait’, but still typing.

Greg found it quite funny, for the man in his arm now was very concentrated.

He could almost hear his brain spinning.

Greg made himself more comfortable, and the kissed draped from temple to the sensitive earlobe.

Mycroft hummed and moaned lightly. His fingers stopped in the middle of the air.

“G-Gregory…”

“Have I got your attention?” Greg whispered right into Mycroft ear.

“W-Wait…” Mycroft was trying hard to concentrate, yet all he could say was a shattering moan with no actual impact.

“Um-hmm.” Greg wasn’t going to allow it. Greg stuck out his tongue, licking the inner ear.

“Hmm, Gre-Grego…nmmm…” Mycroft’s eyes were half closed; whatever thought he was having before the interruption, he could hardly remembered.

“Save the work.” Greg ordered while open his mouth to suckle the whole ear.

“I-I-er!” Mycroft squirmed when Greg gently bite his ear.

It was not hurt, but it sent shiver down to the base of his spine.

“Save it, or lose it.” Greg was chuckling, his hand start to wonder on the body beneath, finding its way to the two sensitive numb that still hiding in the shirt.

“Ah…Gregory…I need to, er, save it…first.” Mycroft was trying hard to move away from Greg’s attack

“Do it.” Greg said, while his fingers busy with the shirt buttons, mouth making wet noise.

“I-I can’t…please…stop…” Mycroft’s left hand grabbed the wrist that was trying very hard with his shirt buttons that it almost ruined it, the right hand gripped on the side of his laptop tightly.

“Turning jelly, huh?” Greg finally gave him mercy to stop. Mycroft ear, at least the left side was all wet and red.

Greg push himself to climb across the sofa, it was an easy task even in his age, thanks to run around London as a cop. He quickly grabbed Mycroft’s laptop and placed it on the coffee table. He remembered to press the short key to save before leave it as it was and back to his task.

“If you want to keep this damn shirt, do it yourself.” Greg was frowning at Mycroft shirt, it was an expensive beautiful garment, the buttons were slightly too small for someone with thick digits like Greg.

Mycroft let out a huffed chuckled, it was still amazing to know such timing Greg can even make him laugh.

Mycroft put on a show of removing two more buttons, still much faster than what Greg did to him a few minutes ago.

Greg wasn’t going to appreciate the show tonight, he just pushed the shirt up and helped Mycroft out of it from the collar and toss it ungracefully on somewhere, maybe the floor.

Too busy with fighting the next piece of garment to concern where the unwanted clothes at.

“Aren’t you...er, umm, making dinner?” Mycroft grasped while fighting to utter his words.

“I am, but you don’t respond to me. So now I decide to eat you first.” Greg licked the hollow of the neck up to the jawline, leaving one wet trail.

“G-Gregory...” Mycroft whimpered, his hands were tucking Greg’s t-shirt, trying to pull it over his head as well.

“Ah, no, no. I’m gonna pin you down, not the other way.” When Greg’s shirt was out of its way, Mycroft was pushing Greg down to the sofa but got the turned around and lay on his back instead.

Greg’s carouse hand palmed the centre of Mycroft’s thighs, making the man below him moan and shook.

“Got you.” Greg smiled and caught his mouth with his own, he gently bit the bottom lip, then tracing the shape with his tongue before seeking access to the territory behind the soft lips.

Mycroft moaned into Greg’s mouth, he wiggles his hips to help Greg remove his own pants.

“I- What have I done to trigger this assault?” Mycroft asked, his hands are roaming wondered the pectoral, abs, they may not have the vivid lines, but it was there when one touched it. He was the lucky one that could feel him, all his…

“Nothing.” Greg was still kissing all the flashes that he could reach while fight with his buckle and kicked it off once he could.

“There, much better.” Greg pressed their both hardness together, the satisfied moan muffled in between their mouths, “Never get tired of it, always too burning for you, my love.”

“Gre-gory…” Wanting to have more contact, Mycroft's arms shyly wrap around the waist, looked at the man that was holding his gaze intensely.

“Gorgeous.” Greg murmured before crashed his lips on him, giving him a senseless flammable kiss.

Mycroft opened his mouth, allowing Greg to deepen their kiss, while his hands dipping down further, grabbing the firm cheeks.

Greg groaned, his aching member was trembling, he bucked his hip, trusting a bit. His hands were busy, one holding the back of Mycroft neck, pose him at the right angle he wanted, one hand pinching the now peaking rose-pink nipple.

His mouth, his neck, his nipple, his cock, was all in contact with his beloved man, he was not the control one, he just needed to let Greg led him. Mycroft tighten his grip, making their members pressing harder with each other.

“N-Need you…” Mycroft managed to speak between the kisses.

“Mm-hmm, ride me?” Greg lifted himself up a little before pulled Mycroft on his lap, astride him.

“Dinner?” Mycroft asked.

“I need my appetiser first.” Greg grinned, he grabbed the plump cheek, making all sort of shapes with his hands, gentle helped him rocking back and forth, grinding their pricks.

He did not plan to have Mycroft right here, right now, he just wanted to have some fun, and dinner, then maybe let the British Government back to work a bit, at least allow him to finish whatever report he was forced to stop a moment ago. Yes, he was always the gentle, caring man, after all.

Foreplay was a game he enjoyed most, seeing Mycroft was on edge was always a sight he would not trade.

Mycroft was indeed a genius. But even a genius like him could only surrender when it came to...this.

“P-Please...” Mycroft winced, the lust made him felt desperate, he wanted Greg to do something.

Something. Anything.

Greg knew and been with him long enough to see the signal, he dipped his finger, just teased in a little.

They didn’t have any lube around, and he would never want to hurt his precious ginger governor in any bit.

“G-Gregory...” Mycroft push back, want to have more.

“Shhh...baby, we don’t have lube.” Greg cooed.

The blue-grey orbs looked at Greg, watery orbs, Mycroft was pouting. The look just made Greg's heart sting. He was so beautiful.

“Look at you, such a big baby.” Greg chuckled. He took a deep breath to steady himself, they still rock, but it was not enough.

He lifted up his right hand, tap his fingers on top of Mycroft’s lips.

Mycroft took the sign, he opened his mouth and suckled the thick digits happily.

“You always like it, don’t you?” Greg heaved, he pulled away from his fingers out a bit, to see the deep pink tongue followed. Greg swop his hand, let Mycroft sucked on his left fingers, while the right one settled back down, playing the entrance.

If was not wet enough to breach in without burning, but it was better than none.

Greg adjusted Mycroft, angle to where he could tap and rubbed his fingers at the crack, sucked the peaking nipples, and still able to stroke them both.

“Good?” Greg asked with his tongue out, circling the sensitive numb.

“G-Good...” Mycroft shivered, his three sensitive spots were taken care, the sensation was intense, his mind was barely able to think and conjure a sentence.

“Hmm, so good.” Greg move from right nipple to the left one, keep it a loud sound kiss, and gently grinned his teeth on it.

“A-Ah...n-no, too, too much, I cannot...” Mycroft squirmed, he felt close.

Greg flattened his tongue, sooth the bullied numb, then licking upward, sucking the neck hollow, hard enough to leave bruises on.

Mycroft cried softly, he was boiling, just a little accelerated and he will be over.

Greg wasn’t ready to finish the game, he was hard and need, but he still holding back, fighting the urge of pushing down Mycroft and let loose everything and trust into him and cum into him. No, he must not be doing that, he wanted Mycroft to enjoy the fun, it was not about his need, but what Mycroft want, so he must wait, wait for the signal.

Or another word, the pleading word.

“P-Please...darling...I want...t-together...” It wasn’t long till Mycroft opened his mouth to beg for coming, “I-Inside me...please, your finger...”

Greg heaved hard and obeyed. He pushed his middle in, slow, but steady.

Mycroft moaned in silent, it wasn’t hurt, one finger wasn’t going to hurt him, but it will still feel odd at first, and slightly burned for dryness.

“Okay?” Greg asked, seeking for any sign of discomfort before removed and back in.

“S-Slowly...Y-You are not...”

“‘M okay. I only care about you.” Greg gave him a reassuring smile, and grinned when he trusted his finger in with fast force and a little magic hand and tongue, “Don’t hold, come for me.”

“Nmm, G-Greg-ory!” Just with a little bit more work, Mycroft was undone.

As Greg planned.

Greg helped guided Mycroft through his orgasm, brought him down back to earth with gentleness.

There were stinging feeling from his back, Mycroft had again scratched him with his well-polished nails, but he didn’t care.

“I...you...you haven’t...” When Mycroft breath started to ease down, he remembered the man hold hadn’t reached his own climax.

“‘S alright, I feel good with you trembling on my laps.” Greg gave him a sexy grinned.

Mycroft said nothing but climbed down from Greg’s laps and kneel in between his legs.

“No, you don’t need. Nnmm!” Greg wanted to cup the ginger’s head, but the wicked tongue had already slipped out and licks his fluid of precum from the head.

Mycroft did not take ‘no’ for an answer, he just opened his mouth wide and swallowed as much as he could.

It didn’t take long for Greg to push Mycroft away, though still too late and cum on the pretty face.

“I-ah, sorry, love.” Greg quickly grabbed tissues and wipe gently away from the sinful white liquids, “You really don’t have to.”

“But you like it.”

“Damn love it.” Greg pulled Mycroft up and cuddle him on his laps again, “But on your face...Okay, I admit it was intoxicatingly sexy and fuck, but...”

“You just give me a facial. Sort of.”

The not so pun implied. By Mycroft.

Greg chuckled, he kissed the adorable man on the forehead, and for a while, they just holding each other.

Until Greg stomach shout...for hunger.

Greg froze.

Mycroft paused and laughed, hard.

Greg literally growled, embarrassed actually.

“Oh shush, Myckie. I know you are not that hungry because he just ate my expensive drinks.” Greg said with a wicked grinned.

"Gregory!"

“Now, now, though I would pretty much eat you, I’ll prefer to have a proper meal and consume you as my after dinner dessert.”

“Gregory!” Mycroft was flushed.

Greg just laughed, he gave Mycroft a loud noise kiss before got up, not even bother to put back any clothes.

“Well you can go back to work in a bit, gimme ‘bout 15 minutes and dinner shall be ready. Oh, but no grilled chickens breast for you, no time for that.” Greg just stuck out his tongue like a child, yes, it was an act of revenge for someone that laughed at him a moment ago.

Mycroft simply just rolled his eyes, he was looking around in search of all the dismiss clothes.

He wasn’t like Greg, able to walk around the house in complete nudity. Not that he was complaining, the man had every rights to show off those muscles, but it was a hard fact that it was a distraction as well.

Well, no, stop it. Get back to work and finish whatever was left behind within fifteen minutes.

Because the tonight after dinner he was sure he would get no chance of touching his laptop but the lovely flashes skin of his beloved.

Pray there no any urgent matter that required him, and Sherlock is a good boy and tucks nice and safe in Baker Street.

And don’t look back to watch that shameless man wearing nothing but an apron that standing in the kitchen!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> [Find Me On Tumblr](https://0therainbowmind0.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> <3


End file.
